Make a Wish Rockstar
by RoseHeart1209
Summary: Inspired by Hollywood Heights this is about Eddie and Loren after New York and the struggles they have hope you like it..!
1. Chapter 1

Make a Wish- inspired by Hollywood Heights

* * *

Goodnight lover:

_Eddie_ Duran and Loren Tate are standing on the Tate's front porch after a very long and amazing concert in New York for Loren. They are saying goodnight after spending two nights in a hotel in the NY.

Eddie- I don't know how I am ever going to get through the night without you!

Loren- I know what you mean! But we will see each other bright and early tomorrow morning. Besides Max and Mom will be here so it's not like I can sneak away.

Eddie- Yea, I know papa Max may have rockers ear but he would defiantly wake up if you try to sneak out! Ha-ha

Loren- Yea and I couldn't do that to my Mom.

Eddie- Well I guess we have to say goodbye here.

Loren- Yup.. right here

* * *

_Loren_ looked at Eddie as he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. He slowly pulled her into his arms for a sweet kiss that grew into so, so much more. When they finally came up for air they both had a big smile on their faces.

Loren- ok wow

Eddie- Yea… we should go inside.

Loren- Yea, yea we should ha-ha

Eddie and Loren walked into the house and we're surprised to see what was inside.

Loren: (clearing her throat) ok wow go Mama Tate

Nora and Max broke up their heated make out session at once.

Nora- Yea so did you two say goodnight?

Loren- Yup, we don't want to but you know I have school tomorrow and with only one week left kind a difficult..

Max- I know Loren but you guys will be together right after school and you're a senior so you have early release the whole last week of school right?

Eddie- Dad it's not that simple you have had your girl the entire few weeks I have been dead to the world.

Nora- true but, her school ends after Thursday and she gets out at 11:30 so that's like 10 hours from now… don't you think you can wait 10 hours?

Eddie- I guess so

Loren- Fine see you then

Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie's waist and pulled him gently in for a kiss.

Loren- Goodnight

Eddie- Goodnight beautiful

* * *

Loren cloesed the door and as Eddie walked by he kissed her once more on the lips before whispering

Eddie- Bye I love you

Loren- Bye Love you more

Eddie- Oh I doubt that ha-ha

Loren closed the door and turned around.

Loren- really guys rubbing it in much? Ok goodnight I'm going to my room

Max- Goodnight Loren

Nora- Night sweetie I love you

* * *

Chloe and her mom just found out about Loren's concert in New York. Jackie is trying to get Chloe to calm down an go to sleep.

Jackie- Chole honey you just need to calm down and think this through

Chole- You know what no I'm going over to this little girls house. She cannot have my life like this it's just not fair. I'll be back. Bye.

Jackie- Chole wait no Chole come on.

Jackie was to slow though and closed the door so she could wait on the couch in worry of what Chole might do when she gets ahold of Loren.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? this is my first time writing and putting this out there so please be nice... btw I don't own any of these characters this is based on Hollywood heights hope to hear from you soon


	2. Chapter 2

Fiery Nightmares: 

Loren woke up sweating with the fire alarms going off. She jumped out of bed and ran for the door only to find the roof had caved in! Wood had fallen in front of the door making it impossible to escape because the window was too small for her to get out.

Loren- MOM?! MAX?! MOM I CAN'T GET OUT! HELP! HELP ME! EDDIE?! HELP

Nora, Max, and Eddie were outside with the fire department and police officers

Eddie- Dad where's Loren she had to have gotten out where is she?

* * *

Just then Eddie's phone rings

Eddie- dad, DAD! It's Loren I'm going in there!

Max/Nora- Eddie! EDDIE WAIT! EDDIE!

Eddie ran through the yard and into the house before anyone could stop him

Eddie- LOREN! LO BABY WHERE ARE YOU? LOREN? LO WHERE ARE YOU?

Loren- Eddie *cough cough* Eddie *cough* Eddie I'm in my room *cough* the door is blocked I can't get it open *cough, cough, cough*

* * *

Loren passed out from all the smoke getting in her lungs. Eddie ran to Loren's room and kicked in the door. He saw Loren laying on the ground, picked her up, and ran straight out of the house. He laid Loren on the ground and kissed her head. She woke up at once and looked into Eddie's eyes.

Eddie- Loren your ok! Thank God!

Loren- Thank you thank you so much Eddie you saved my life

Loren stood up and hugged Eddie with all her might. The ambulance checked Loren to see if she was ok then released her to Eddie, Nora, and Max.

Nora-We are so glad you are ok Loren!

Loren- Thanks Mom. I think I just need to sleep this off… By the way any idea on where we are going to be sleeping tonight seeing as our house was just burned to the ground?

Eddie- Loren you could sleep at my house… And Nora my dad's...

Max- That sounds like a good idea and Nora stop looking like that I don't have a separate room for Loren to sleep in and Eddie does.

Nora- Fine lets go before I get even more depressed about My house being burned to the ground. And Eddie…

Eddie- Yes Nora I will take care of your little girl

Eddie said knowing what Nora was about to say.

Nora smiled- Thank you Eddie (gives hug and walks away with Max)

Loren- Well should we go?

Eddie- Yea unless you want to stick around? Wait isn't that Chloe's car driving out from behind your house?

Loren- YES! (Surprised) You don't think she would have done this do you?

Eddie- Yes , yes I think it was her

Loren- We can't prove it so let's just go ok? Eddie look at me.

Loren- I don't care ok. All I care about is now I get to live at your house ok? (she said looking right into his eyes before pulling him in for a kiss.)

Eddie- Ok but you're not going to school tomorrow you don't have any cloths.

Loren- Ok tomorrows a shopping day but, you're coming with me

Eddie- Fine but I decide what we do after

Loren- ok let's go

Loren took one more look at Chloe's car then hopped into her car and drove behind Eddie all the way to the pent house.

Loren arrived first and parked her car. She walked up to Jeffery.

Jeffery- Loren what happened and what are you doing here

Loren- My house caught fire and was burned down. Eddie suggested I move here so here I am. Thank you for worrying your sweet but, I really need some sleep so can I go up Eddie will be here in a moment.

Jeffery- Sure, sure you go right up I'm sorry about your house

Loren- thank you

Loren step into the pent house and instantly went to Eddie's room and laid down under the covers slowly falling asleep but not before she heard the door and a soft chuckle. The bed shifted slightly and she felt strong hands pulling her close.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it I'll update soon! I could use ideas if you'd like to help me out that would be awesome! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Day without end

Eddie woke up and saw that Loren was still. He thought she was so beautiful when she slept… Like a beautiful angel. It was ten a.m. by the time that Loren woke up. She stretched and slowly opened her eye and what she saw she couldn't help but smile.

Loren- Enjoying the view rock star?

Eddie- Always! I hope every day is like this!

I pulled Loren in for a kiss. It was a soft sleepy kiss at first then it change into pure lust as I rolled on top of Loren. Loren felt my hand start to go up her shirt and she yanked mine off. I began to massage her breast and she let out a little moan of pleasure. I couldn't help it I got so turned on I pulled Loren's shirt off and kissed her down her jaw line to her neck and very, very slowly down to her stomach and back up even slower. Loren moaned even more!

Loren- Eddie I think I'm ready

I jerked my head up from kissing her neck and couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth.

Eddie- Wha-? What did you just say?

Loren- I'm ready to give myself to you completely I love you and I want to make love with you

Before Loren could finish I was kissing her with so much lust and love it was a surprise when Loren suddenly pushed me down underneath her and started kissing me all the way down my stomach and up just like I had done to her and that did it I attacked. I jumped on top of her, undid her bra and had her out of her remaining clothes in one fluent moment, all without breaking kiss she had taking advantage of my momentary distraction and got me down to my boxers. I help her with the rest and soon we came together and it was so electrifying. Like to puzzles pieces we fix together perfectly. I never expect our first time together to be this amazing I had to remind myself that this was Loren's first time, so it took all myself control I kept the pace slow so I didn't hurt her. I took a lot of pleasure in the fact that we fit together in every way humanly possible. When we final finished Loren laid on my chest. And I stoked her back.

Loren-Wow that was… Amazing!

Eddie- I can honestly say I have never felt anything like that. You are truly amazing!

Loren feel asleep on my chest and I thought I was going to explode I was soo happy. I heard a knock at the door so I slowly got out of bed and pulled on my sweat pant. When I opened the door I instantly regretted it.

Eddie- Even you can't ruin today

Person- aww come on baby don't be like that I just wanted to come and see you I did get you out of going to jail didn't I!

Eddie (yelling at the top of his lungs) YOU KILLED MY MOM! AND THEN IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU THEN TRIED TO GET IN A REALIONSHIP WITH ME SO YOU COULD GET TO MY MONEY! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF I THINK YOU STARTED THAT FIRE AT MY GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE

A soft voice called. I turned to the most beautiful sight in my life. Loren had on my button down shirt that I had, had on but, she hadn't buttoned it all the way to the top so her blue and black lacy bra was seen just a little to make me want to lock her in the room with me all day. When she saw who way at the door her smile faded. And Chloe well the look on her face said all hell was about to break loose so I slammed the door in her face and picked Loren up taking her back to my room for round two.

Loren- Ok I am defiantly addicted to you but I thought we were going shopping

Eddie- that's right ok come on before I lock that door and never let you leave

I kissed her on the lips gently

Eddie- the bathroom is all yours I'll wait

Loren- Thank you be right back

10 mins later she came out of the bathroom with wet hair and in just a towel. Today was like one temptation after another. Jeez the girl is gonna be the death of me.

Loren- I thought I remembered leaving clothes here

Eddie- you did in the dresser right top drawer

Loren- thanks

Not 15 mins later Loren came out of the bedroom with an electric blue tank top that showed only a little stomach and that said "you can look but don't touch" and ripped grey jeans with my electric blue high tops.

Eddie- You look sexy!

Loren blushed- thank you now go get ready and hurry

Eddie-(Kisses Loren) Be right back

I came out of the bathroom 30 mins later to find a very bored Loren playing fruit ninja on her phone so I quietly snuck up to her and attacked... Mahahahaha! I had her pinned underneath me in seconds

Eddie- haha I win (kissing the tip of her nose)

Loren- win what? Best at crushing people to death?

Eddie- nope being totally ninja. You know you playing Fruit ninja, me sneaking up on you like a total ninja.

Loren- that only makes sense to you, you realize that right? Whatever can you get off me so we can go please?

Eddie-(groan) fine your no fun

When they got back from shopping an interesting site was in front of them. The door to Eddie's apartment was slightly open which they had defiantly closed it. And Jeffery hadn't told them about any visitors'.

Eddie- Loren stay here ok?

Loren- Eddie wai-

Eddie- Lo0ren stay here (he said harshly)

I slowly opened the door and was amazed to see who was sitting on my couch.

* * *

Hey guys sorry this took so long things have been crazy with me just no starting my first day of online school. Well I hope you guys like the new chapter! Also ideas are always welcome just leave them in the review box. Speaking of reviews please review too! Thanks love you all!

Semper fi,

Rose Heart


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Visitors:

Eddie walked in the door and was completely stunned by what he saw. Someone he never expected to see again was sitting on his couch in a tight red tank top with a black leather jacket and black ripped up jeans and red high tops. Eddie just stood there in shook.

Women: Nice to see you Eddie enjoying the view? ( she said in a slight Russia accent)

Eddie: Roselle what are you doing here I thought you moved to Russia after you know…

Roselle: After the car accident I was in with your ma and pop?

Eddie: yeah..

Loren: (Walks in) Wait hold up did I just hear you right you were in the car accident with Max and Katy?

Roselle: Lovely to meet you finally Loren you're even prettier in person and yes you heard me right I have a back full of scars to prove it.

Loren: Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry and thanks

Roselle: Your very welcome (she said taking off her jacket)

Eddie: You still didn't answer my question Roza what are you doing here

Roselle: I came partly because I wanted to see my best friend and partly because I have Chloe Carter's ass to beat and mainly because my dad… died (Rose fell on her hands and knees crying after she said died

Eddie ran to her and held her tight against his chest. Loren was so confused by this. Who the hell is this chick and why did she have to kick Chloe's ass and how did any of this concern Eddie?

Eddie: Shhh Roza shh it's ok you are finally home.

Roselle finally stop crying and stood up kind of unsteadily. Roselle: I'm fine really thank you. She kissed Eddie on the check and hugged him. Loren didn't know why but that kiss really bothered her.

Roselle: Thank you, where's the bathroom I need to wash my face

Eddie: To the left, To the left

Roselle: Thanks

Loren and Eddie's eyes locked on the scars the showed under her tank top. When she was out of sight Loren turned to Eddie.

Loren: And who the hell is she?

Eddie was surprised by Loren's reaction.

Eddie: That's my best friend and ex-girlfriend Roselle.

Loren: WHAT? YOU DID NOT TELL ME ABOUT HER WHY?

Eddie: Loren calm down. She has been my friend seen we were kids. She moved here with her mom and dad because her mom was seriously sick and needed medical attention here. She died and her dad and she just stayed here. We were neighbors and became best friends. When she was 18 her dad moved back to Russia and asked my parents to look after her. She moved in with us and her and me kind a fell for each other. She was my first kiss, first love, and first…. You know. After she was in the accident she was always really self-conscious about her back and a month after that she got a call from Russia and found out her dad was sick with cancer. So she moved back to Russia and I soon found Chloe. She was crushed when she found out. She hung up but called me later and told me we could still be friends.

Loren: (sits down) wow. (outs face in hands)

Roselle walked in hearing everything that just happened. She walked over and knelled in front of Loren.

Roselle: Loren look at me.

Loren looks into Roselle's bright hazel green blue eyes

Roselle: You do not have to worry I am not here to get back with Eddie or to cause drama I simply could not stand Russia anymore it just reminded me of everything I had lost… my family. Then I remembered that I still had a family I still had Papa Max and Eddie. I just need.. I need family and they are all I have left. Do you understand?

Loren just hugs Roselle.

Loren: Then you get a few extra people too. I am so sorry for what you went through!

Roselle: Thank you Loren thank you so much!

Eddie: Ok Ladies stop suffocating each other.

Roselle whispers: Should we tackle him?

Loren: Oh most defiantly

Loren and Roselle stand up, run and tackle Eddie

Eddie: OK, OK I get it get off me!

Roselle: Admit that you're have a big face that you need to just keep shut

Eddie: Never!

Roselle: Loren did you know that Eddie is highly ticklish?

Loren smiles evilly: Really where

Eddie: Fine, Fine I admit that I have a big mouth that I really need to keep shut!

Roselle and Loren get off Eddie and help him up

Roselle: Ok now that, that is taken care of I seriously need to see Papa Max do you two know where he is?

Loren: Yeah he and Mama Tate are probably at MK

Roselle: MK?

Eddie: Yea pop opened a club in memory of Mom

Roselle: She did always want to open a club. Ok so where is it?

Eddie: Why don't we just take you we were going to head there later but we can go now.

Loren: Yea we can go let head out.

Roselle: Ok let's go but can we take my car I seriously want to drive it again!

Eddie laughs: I see you're still a car geek

Roselle: As I remember you are too. But yes I am still a huge car geek

Loren laughs: Your right Roselle he's the biggest car geek I know

Roselle Laughs: you haven't seen me in action yet.

They walk out of the elevator.

Roselle: Thanks again Jeffery for not telling them I was here

Jeffery: No problem Roza and nice seeing you again

Roselle: Nice to see you again to

They walk out of the building and are swarmed by paparazzi

Eddie: Roselle do not punch anyone no matter what the say

Roselle: No promises

_Eddie who is this?_

_Is she your mistress?_

_Is she pregnant?_

Eddie: ROSE!

It was too late Roselle walked up to the guy

Roselle: If you ever spread lies or ask stupid questions like that again I will make you forget your name

Roselle turned around and walked away

_Fine then what happened to your back?_

Roselle froze turned around and lunged but Eddie grabbed her and pulled her away.

Eddie whispered in her ear: Roza don't he's not worth it.

Roselle calmed down and walked to a electric blue 1970 Dodge Challenger srt8 and got in the driver's seat.

Eddie opened the door and let Loren in the back. Then turns to Roselle in shock and envy.

Eddie: This is your car?

Roselle: Yes why? Jealous?

Eddie lying: No

Roselle: Oh that's too bad cause I was going to ask if you wanted to drive back but never mind. By the way you might want to wipe the drool of your face

Eddie pouting: fine I'm jealous (he said wiping his mouth)

* * *

**Hi guys sorry I haven't written in a while just a lot has happened. One of my friends threatened to kill themself. And my other friend got in a car accident and I have to stay at the hospital with them. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better name. Just been really stressed so I just used mine. Hope you forgive me and Reveiw thanks guys! **

**Semper Fi,**

**Roselle Heart**


	5. Chapter 5

Roselle: PAPA MAX!

Max: ROSELLE!

Roselle jumped into Max's arms and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Nora starred in jealousy and confusion.

Max: MY BABY GIRL IS HOME WHEN DID YOU GET IN? ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU STAYING LONG? WHERE ARE YOU STAYING?

Roselle: I got in like 2 hours ago. Yes. I'm moving here. and I don't know yet haven't really figured that out yet.

Roselle still was in Max's arms with her legs wrapped around him and Nora was starting to get REALLY pissed. Who is this Russian bitch and why THE HELL is she all up on my man?

Loren: Roselle you can stay with Eddie and I

Eddie: Yea Ro it's no big you are like family after all

Nora was getting seriously pissed off by now.

Nora: WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND WHY THIS RUSSIAN BITCH IS CLINGING TO MY BOYFRIEND

Roselle jump down at once and stood behind Max a little starring in confusion at Nora

Max: Nora calm down

Nora: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ONE MIN YOU AND I ARE HAVING A CONVERSATION THEN THIS RUSSIAN SLUT IS HANGING ON YOU LIKE SOME HOOKER

Loren: WOO MOM YOU ARE OUT OF FUCKING LINE THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR

Eddie: SERIOUSLY NORA THAT WAS FUCKED UP YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ROSELLE AND YOUR CALLING HER A SLUT.

Roselle: SERIOUSLY YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW ME AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH AT LEAST I DON'T DRESS OR PUT ON MAKEUP LIKE A HOOKER. AND I CAN HANG ON MY FATHER IF I WANT TO SO GO FUCK YOURSELF

Max: Nora I think you need to leave you insulted my daughter and family I think we need a break.. Rose you, Loren, and Eddie come with me lets go have a family diner at Rumor. We have some catching up to do.

Nora: WAIT A FUCKING SECOND ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOUR CHOOSING HER OVER ME? YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW HER! SHE IS JUST SOME SKANK THAT WAS ALL OVER YOU. AND BITCH I DO NOT DRESS OR PUT ON MAKE UP LIKE A HOOKER.

Max: ENOUGH! I HAVE KNOWN RO ALOT LONGER THAN I HAVE KNOWN YOU HELL I PRACTICALLY RAISED HER WITH KATY! SHE IS NOT SOME RANDOM HOOKER! SHE IS LIKE MY DAUGHTER! AND YES YOU KINDA DO LOOK LIKE A HOOKER TODAY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF MY CLUB.

Nora: I-I... I didn't...

Max: GET OUT!

Nora: Fine Loren lets go it's obvious we aren't wanted anymore.

Loren: No it's obvious YOU aren't wanted here anymore. Roselle did nothing to you. Max is her adopted father after hers went back to Russia. She was in the accident with Max and Katy. Roselle I'm sorry to ask this but I want to prove my point... will you show her your back

Roselle:... Only one of you guys could get away without getting hurt after asking that... Roselle took off her shirt and turned around. Across her back were burn marks scorched into smooth skin. It was almost like a tattoo because her skin was smooth. The most scarred area seemed to do her mid back..

Max: So the couldn't get the scars away... I'm sorry Roza

Roselle: It's ok at least they made it so my skin is smooth. I'm not a complete monster.. Roselle put her shirt back on and turned around

Eddie ran to Roselle and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek

Eddie: YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! You may have scars but you are not a monster the gas tank exploded there was nothing you could do about it Ro.

Loren came over and joined in on the hug followed by Max. While Nora stood there in shock awkwardly

Loren: Eddie is right Roselle you are absolutely not a monster.

Person: Well isn't this sweet

Person #2: Yes everyone hugging the freak whore in the middle it's like a new game.

Who are the people who just showed up? Will Nora be forgiven or dig herself deeper into a hole she can't get out of? And what how will Roselle act towards these new people? What about Max, Eddie, and Loren? Will there be the ultimate show down between BITCH CARTER and Russian Roselle? Find out very very soon my kitties. Love you and I promise to start updating regularly


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I swear I will take this down as soon as I update the story but I have to say this. What the fuck is up with chicks like reading the story and reviewing as a GUEST and talking shit? Like I don't get it. It has happened to a few other writers I know too. TO ALL THE SHIT TALKING GUEST not the nice one I love you guys but to the fucking guest that talk shit GO FUCK YOURSELVES. Like who the hell just reveiws "you should stop writing"? I mean I could understand if you actually used you username or something but doing it as a guest that is just bullshit. That's not having the balls to own up to your opinion. **

**Sorry you guys it just irritates the fuck out of me when these bitches do that. I am also sorry for my cussing I just got pissed off. Thank you to all my loyal fans I love you guys and I hope you wont hate me after reading this!**

**Semper Fi,**

**Roselle**


End file.
